


Take Me By Surprise

by unsureavenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Short, Stony - Freeform, avengers as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger
Summary: When a laser tag game escalated with both sides determined to win, how far will the Avengers go to come out on top? Steve certainly doesn’t have anything against “distracting” Tony in his own special way.





	Take Me By Surprise

"Okay, wait no! Hawkeye counts as two players! You can't have him and Thor!" Natasha protested. "And Bruce is practically useless at shooting games—"

"Hey!" Bruce complained, his features rearranging themselves into a hurt expression.

Natasha sent him a pointed look.

"Yeah, okay," Bruce admitted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay, we're clearly not capable of dealing with this like mature adults. So, how're we going to organise the laser tag teams?"

"We can draw straws!" Steve shouted. He flushed a dark red when his teammates leave doff their seats at his outburst. "Sorry, I think I'm getting a little too excited."

Tony clenched a fist under the table to control himself.

Steve's incessant blushing was the tip of the iceberg of the things he did that made Tony want to leap off his chair and do unspeakable things to him.

"Alright, I believe we should go with the honourable captain's plan!" Thor boomed, slamming his fist on the booth that left a crack in the plastic.

Natasha grabbed a handful of six straws from the bar, and proceeded to cut three of them short with a dagger hidden neatly in the side of her combat boot.

Tony stared at her. "You had that there the whole time?"

She pointedly ignored him and started shuffling around the straws.

"Am I the only person here who's slightly concerned?" Tony demanded.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's a security precaution." She held out the array of straw from one side. "Choose, Stark."

Tony eyed them carefully, and made a mental prayer that Clint would be on his team.

Eventually, when all the straws were chosen, the Avengers has been split into two teams; Tony, Clint, and Bruce on one, and the others on the next.

"We're going to win," Tony declared. "Want to save some time and just announce it?"

Steve snorted. "In your dreams, Tony."

"Enough of the trash talk," Bruce interjected. "Seriously, guys. It's embarrassing."

"Yes, let's get real," Clint agreed. "What are we playing for? The Avengers Tower? Stark's Ferrari?"

Tony wheeled round on Clint with a glare. "Why is it all my stuff?"

"Pride," Steve said firmly. "Gloating rights."

Natasha laughed and patted him on the back. "Okay, Steve. You can do that. I'd like a more material prize, please?"

"Movie night rights for the next month," Bruce offered.

Tony clenched his fist so tight his knuckles went white.

Ever since they'd moved into the tower, movie night had become a weekly tradition. For at least one night, they'd gather in the living room, and according to the rotor (organised by Pepper), and watch a movie chosen by someone.

Since all his friends had disastrous tastes in cinema...

"Team huddle!" Clint yelled, and Tony shuffled over to join him and Bruce by the bar.

"This is serious, guys," Tony said urgently. "If I have to watch another 40s show with no colour and plots that can only be labelled 'what were they thinking?', I think I might actually die."

Bruce nodded vigorously. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"I was thinking you could Hulk out," Clint suggested. "Smash their laser guns so we can't lose any points."

Tony's eyebrows shot skyward as he held up a hand. "What the actual fuck, Clint?"

Bruce tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm considering it."

Tony smacked Clint round the head. "Absolutely not. I was thinking more team strategies? Who takes which flank?"

Clint snorted. "Stark, you've clearly never been on a team with S.H.I.E.L.D. spies. Natasha's going to be playing the dirtiest you'll have ever seen. They'll be using ever play in the black book."

Bruce slammed his hands on the table. "Okay, you have got to stop making up sayings, Clint."

"What I mean," Clint said disappointedly. "Is that we have to be prepared to play dirty too. Any ideas, Stark?"

***

Next scene, Tony was in the arena, with red lights flashing madly in the darkness.

He squinted to see Clint swinging into one of the air conditioning vents and a soft tapping as he crawled along to the blue team's — Natasha's team's — base.

Tony had his laser gun strapped to his back, and his gaze darted left and right, searching for the control panels.

Since he wasn't that great with a gun, Tony's job was to find the control panels, and figure out a way to change the points so that their team was far, far in the lead.

Bruce was in charge of protecting the red base — if their base was shot, the blue team instantly won twenty points — which was terrible because he had worse aim than Tony and zero battle tactics.

Clint was their offensive, and would take the others by surprise at the blue base — which was probably being protected by Steve, since he was their most defensive player.

"Don't you think we're taking this a bit seriously?" Tony had asked Clint, who was the most serious he'd ever seen him. "I mean, it's a laser tag game. We're acting like the Nazis are launching another invasion."

Clint had simply stared at him. "Tony, do you not remember Cap's last movie?"

After that horrific reminder, Tony was ready to charge into the game with his wits on and his mind ready.

"Game starting," a robotic voice projected. "I'm 3, 2, 1...Go!"

As soon as the countdown finished, music started blasting out the speakers, which only increased the adrenaline flowing through Tony's veins.

He ducked low and started forward, keeping an eye out for any blinking lights. Nothing so far.

Then, from afar, he heard a high shriek that he recognised as Bruce's, and figured that Natasha must've found their base.

The sound of laser fire resonated nearby, and Tony slammed his back against an obstacle, making sure no one was around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar blue lights of an electric circuit.

The control panel.

Tony pulled Clint's penknife out of his pocket — the number of blades his friends kept were quite disturbing — and started unscrewing the corners of the board.

As he threw the board to the floor with a clatter, Tony leaned down to observe the controls. There was a small screen, about the size of his palm that displayed the scores of both teams, accuracies, and the number of hits on each player and base.

His fingers ran over the buttons, familiarity washing over him.

However, his luck had run out. The circuit board began to spark, and Tony leaped back just split seconds before the control panel exploded into dark smoke and sparks.

Tony coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. The control panel was completely fried by a surge of electricity — probably from Thor.

Natasha must've anticipated their moves and found a wire that connected to the panel.

Tony cursed under his breath, a new plan to signal Clint starting to formulate in his brain.

Someone shoved him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him and making his heart jump out of his chest.

Before Tony could fully comprehend what was happening, lips were pressed against his, hot and heavy, strong arms holding him up as he was slammed against the side of the arena.

"Oh god," he whimpered.

The kisses ran from his lips to the side of his jaw, pressing and sucking ensuing. Tony let out an uncontrolled moan and reached out to tug his lover's hair.

His fingers entangled in rough, short hair, tugging as Tony felt himself descend into a bliss-filled heaven.

"Natasha told me to distract you," Steve said breathlessly.

Tony panted as he stared into the blue eyes of none other than the super soldier. Had he known that Steve kissed so well...

Let's just say he would've made a move a long time ago.

"But I didn't really decide to..." Steve trailed of frustratedly. "God, Tony, you just make me feel these-these things. And you never say anything — and I was sick and tired of waiting—"

Tony smashed his lips against Steve's again so they were stuck in a love-locked embrace. He'd never made out with someone strong enough to hold him up against a wall before.

Tony liked it.

"Wait, wait," Steve stammered, trying to catch his breath. Tony impatiently made a whining sound.

"I'm supposed to stop you from getting to the control panel," Steve said, sort of half-dazed, half-bewildered.

Tony ground his hips against Steve's, and the other man's control seemed to slip for a split second where a groan escaped his lips.

"So stop me," he breathed.

And Steve did.

***

"This is unbelievable! We're off fighting for our team, and you're off-off—" Natasha spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Fucking," Tony offered.

He had never seen Steve blush so furiously in the months he'd known him.

Steve stammered, "We didn't-we were just—"

"Fucking," Clint finished.

They were seated around the table outside the laser tag arena while Natasha paced around and reprimanded Steve and Tony like kids in detention.

"No!" Steve protested. "Not in a public place!"

"Yet," Tony murmured to himself.

Thor stared at Steve's red cheeks, Tony's dishevelled hair and marks down the side of his neck. "Most definitely not."

"We just kissed," Steve promised them.

Tony grinned. "That would be putting it lightly."

"You're not helping," Steve murmured under his breath. "Natasha's going to kill me."

Tony stood up off his chair and spread his hands. "I don't see what the issue is. Okay, so Thor discovers Steve and I bumping uglies in a dark corner — what's the big deal?"

"Firstly," Natasha answered firmly. "Never say 'bumping uglies'. Ever."

"Secondly, you've traumatised Bruce." She pointed at their friend who was sitting stiffly by a table.

Tony gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Banner."

There hadn't been many boundaries between him and Steve by the time Bruce discovered them.

"Secondly, this is a team," Natasha told him seriously. "If you two are just banging against every wall for no apparent reason—"

"There is," Steve interrupted loudly. "A reason, I mean," he said in a lower tone. "I'm not—I don't do this with just anyone, I swear."

Natasha's gaze slid to Tony, and she cocked her head.

"I don't do that anymore, Romanoff. You know I don't."

Natasha eyed him warily. "I know. But you're the team leaders, if anything—"

"If anything happens," Steve insisted. "We'll still work together fine on the field. Even when we didn't get along, we had a good dynamic. This won't get in the way of that."

Natasha sat down with a sigh. "Okay, good. This team is...I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Nothing will," Tony promised. He made a mental note to hug Natasha more. Even if she might stab him, she needed some affection — he frequently forgot that she was brought up an assassin against her will.

"Shawarma."

The others turned to Bruce, who still looked slightly ill.

"I feel like shawarma," he repeated hoarsely, blushing when he caught Tony's eye.

Tony chuckled and pulled him up from his chair. "Okay, Bruce. Shawarma it is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fanfic, you can find more like this and other Stony or Avengers-related posts on my tumblr @unsure-avenger.


End file.
